Alone No more
by Yuuko-kun
Summary: She ran right into him, not cowering in fear like what other normal people would usually do. Instead of screaming, she stood up and bowed and then hid behind his back, and then she pointed. From saving a woman to only be rewarded with drinks and an entertaining 'show'.
1. Chapter 1

Uwaa my second fan fiction! first chapter is realllyy short and I apologize about that. Uh right now I'm drawing a cover for this story lol I don't know when I'll be finished though. I plan to make this have like romance in it? I'll try not to make it like uh cheesy and stuff and yea!

* * *

**Alone No More**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

The sky was painted orange as the sun sets, adding more colour to the now blazing island. An island that use to be a well-known trading center between its neighbouring islands, is now in ruins. The streets that use to be full of people walking about is now stained with a dark red colour. Lifeless bodies lay on the bloodied pavement. Heads, arms, legs, scattered everywhere. The path to the town square slowly became red as a red liquid slowly crawls down the pavement like a waterfall.

At the center of the town there were bodies littered everywhere, the grey cement ground can no longer be seen and is now replaced by a dark red liquid. It was like a sea of blood with bodies floating on it and a fire surrounding that sea. Two people stood at the center, a girl who wore a white, blood stained torn dress. The other girl was slightly taller wore a navy blue dress with a brown bag hanging by her side.

"Hey sis, do you... think I should have really been born?" asked the younger girl. Looking at her sister with dull eyes that seem to have no life in them. Trembling as she clutched her teddy bear close to her chest.

Looking at her younger sister, the girl reached out and wrapped her arms around the trembling child. Hugging her close and tries to suppress the urge to cry right then and there.

"Of course I'm glad that you were born! Big sis is here for you! So don't worry, because I'll never leave you alone ever again!" sobs wracked through her body as she cried into her younger sisters shoulder.

"Promise?" asked the younger sister

"I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Man this is long lol. I was planning on making this chapter short but then I was like, "What the heck! I'll just keep on typing!" Ugh i just can't get the character's personalities. Sorry if characters turn out OOC -bows- Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Meeting Like no Other**

"You guy's already know what to do now right? When you're finished your tasks, you guys can do what ever you like. Now get going!" a voice ordered. Cheers were heard and the pirates' went off to do their given tasks. After a long journey they had finally reached an island. Now they can restock their supplies and set sail once more after the log pose sets. Eustass "Captain" Kidd and his first mate Killer, were the only ones left and they both walked into the town soon after that.

The two wandered around trying to find the a bar. People who saw them moved to the side and avoided eye contact, hoping to not get killed. That's when Kidd felt something bumping into his side. Kidd was not pleased that someone bumped into him and that someone was a woman.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going bi-!"

* * *

**-Someone's POV-**

I ran through the alleyway, trying to escape from my pursuers. I knew I shouldn't have wandered off by myself. Jumping over a garbage can, I turned around kicking it over, tripping my pursuers. Turning around once more and dashing forward I sighed, why are they so persistent? I could just lose them now but I have a feeling that if I keep going forward I'll find something interesting.

As I exited the alleyway I bump into something furry and hard. Oops, I wasn't paying attention. I squeaked as I fell over on my bottom. I look up, well I can't really see anything though, but I just tilted my head upwards. I knew it was a man who I bumped into because I heard a low grunt. Then an idea popped into my head.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going bi-!" not giving the man a chance to finish his sentence, I quickly stood up and bowed. Then I hid behind his back and pointed at the alleyway. My two pursuers finally came and stopped in front of the man I was hiding behind. They panted heavily as they tried to catch their breathe.

"You can't just leave us alone like that girlie!" said one of the pursuers. "We were inviting you to hang out with us!" he said.

I pretended to tremble as if I were terrified and held onto the unknown man's furry coat.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" asked the second pursuer, noticing the man in front of him.

**-Kidd's POV-**

My eye twitched as one of the thugs in front of me asked me who I was. So these bastard doesn't know who I am huh? I was pissed now. First the stupid woman bumping into me and now these two? All I wanted was to find a bar and get some booze to drink and flirt with some hot chicks. Ugh, what else can get worse?

"Not answering huh? ok then." said the first thug, "But hand over the woman and I'll let you live!" he laughed.

"Yea! What he just said! So hand her over now!" The second thug added.

Trying to give me an order and saying that they can kill me? Now they crossed the line. I gave them a glare and I raised my hand. Purple sparks appeared around my hand and the weapons that the thugs had floated to my side. The two thugs panicked as their weapons were taken away.

"Repel" I said and instantly, the two swords plunged into both of the thugs, right in the chest. The two thugs screamed in pain and hit the ground with a loud thud, forming a puddle of blood around their body. Serves them right.

"You're already killing people?" Killer asked, "We just got on this island" he sighed.

"They were pissing me off" I replied. I felt a tug on my coat and I looked behind me. It was the woman from before, I forgot about her. Now that I looked at her more closely, she doesn't look too bad. She was shorter than me that's for sure, being a bit below my shoulder. She had black hair that went a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were bandaged and she had a red choker on her neck. She wore a black and pink dress that reached her knees and wore black socks with a diamond-shaped pattern on it with black Lolita shoes. She had curves and was a B cup maybe?

She lets go of my coat and looks at the ground and then looks around. She looked as if she didn't know what to say. Then she looked at me.

"Did you kill them both?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" I replied.

She shook her head and smiled, "Thank you" Her words took me by surprise and when she smiled, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Damn. she's really cute. Just as I was about to reply back I heard a yell.

* * *

**-Someone's POV-**

I could feel this man's anger rise and then heard two agonizing screams. My two pursuers were dead. Both were stabbed in the chest with their own swords. Does this guy have devil fruit powers as well? Ah right, I need to keep my 'innocent damsel in distress act'.

I quickly let go of the man's coat and looked around. I looked at him and asked if he killed my pursuers, even though I already knew. I thanked him after that and then I heard a familiar voice. It was my sister.

**-Kidd's POV-**

"What do you think you're doing with my baby sister?!" exclaimed a woman who was holding shopping bags in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other. She had dark grey hair that was tied up into a pony tail and had hair clips on the side of her hair. She wore a sky blue jacket and a light yellow shirt with frills at the end, followed by a baby blue skirt and white heels. The one things that stood out was the red arm band on her right arm.

"You better not have hurt her or else I'm going to slice you up and feed you to the sea kings!" She warned. I scoffed, really? That's all she can think of and say?

The strange woman began walking towards us with a murderous aura coming from her. The little sister stood in front of me and held up her hands in front of her, as she tried to calm her sister. She then pointed at the two corpse and then to me. The older sister's face went from confused to surprised and then a smile.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm terribly sorry for accusing you." she apologized. She walked towards her sister and gave her the stuffed bear she was holding. " And thank you for helping my little sister." she thanked and clapped her hands together. "Ah! I know! I'll buy you drinks at the bar as a token of my gratitude!" she beamed. Grabbing her sister's hand she walked in the direction she came from. Killer and I followed her as she gestured her hand for us to follow. Getting to the bar without any problems and getting free drinks for saving someone, it's like killing two birds with one stone.

Soon we found ourselves standing in front of a bar called Frucho's Lazy Bar. We entered the bar and I ordered for beer. Killer and the younger sister didn't order anything and the older sister ordered sake. It was like any other bar in the world, loud, noisy, full of pirates and other shady characters.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves" said the older sister with a surprised tone. Her surprised face was replaced with a smile, " My name is Yukari Leila and this is my adorable little sister Yukari Akame" she introduced as she put her cup on the table.

"I assume you know who we are right?" Killer questioned. I looked at Leila who seemed to know who we were. Then I glanced at her sister, I don't think she knew who we were though.

"Of course I know!" she answered, " You two are part of the eleven supernovas, Eustass "Captain" Kidd and "Massacre Soldier" Killer" proudly saying it loud enough for only the four of them to hear. Akame looked at her sister with surprise and tugged on her sisters jacket.

"Hm? oh, the one in sitting across from you is Eustass Kidd and the one in front of me is Killer" she explain as she finished her bottle of saké. Akame nodded her head.

Akame suddenly looked at the entrance of the bar as if someone was going to enter at that moment. Leila looked too and giggled. I looked at Killer and he looked back at too. We both stared at the entrance and suddenly the wooden door slammed opened. A group of men that wore the same clothes as those two guys I killed earlier appeared.

"Hey, aren't those guys the bandits who came here last month?" whispered a man.

"Yea, what are they doing here!?" replied another.

"Earlier today, I saw some guy kill two of their men."

"Really? That guy must have a death wish then, their leader has a bounty of 62,000,000 beli!"

"The guy who killed them is sitting on the other side of the room"

"He looks pretty tough, but I feel like I've seen him before"

A bounty of 62,000,000 huh? Thats even lower than mines! The muscular guy with a scar going down his face in front of the group, looked around and then he looked at me. He's probably the leader.

"Is that the bastard that killed Jeremy and Dean?" Asked the scar faced man as he jerked his head at me.

"Y-yes boss! Bright red hair, dark brown fur coat, and those weird-looking pants, there's no mistake! That's the one who killed our comrades!" Affirmed a scrawny looking guy.

Weird looking pants? I stood up immediately but a hand stopped me from attacking the guy who insulted me. I looked to the side to see who stopped me, it was Akame.

"Now now mister Eustass, instead of wasting your energy just to slaughter a single man, why not let Akame and I entertain you and mister Killer?" Leila calmly suggested as she slowly stood up from her seat.

I was about to protest when Akame pushed me back into my seat. How can they fight when they don't have any weapons? Or maybe they know how to do hand to hand combat. Killer also seemed interested in what the two sisters were going to do. Akame walked over to Leila's side and stood beside her.

Other people in the bar began to flee, seeing that a fight was going to start, and no one wanted to get involved. In a few seconds the bar was empty except for the thugs and us.

A sadistic grin appeared on Leila's face and Akame remained neutral. Leila snapped her fingers and the air beside her and Akame ripped open, revealing a black space inside of it. I was stunned when I saw it happen. They both reached into the a hole in the air and pulled something out. Leila pulled out a katana while Akame pulled out two daggers.

"Let the show begin!" Leila announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! I had a problem uploading this into the Doc manager -.- When i uploaded this it only showed the first line and everything else was blank D: so i was like fk this. and copied and pasted my story onto it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : We Lost Our Ship, So Can You Let Us Ride on Yours?**

_'Devil fruit powers?!'_ both Kid and Killer thought as Leila snapped her fingers once more and closed the black hole.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what kind of show are you going to show us huh?" A man walked away from his group and walked towards the two sisters.

"You can't possibly be thinking of killing us are you?" He laughed as he leaned his head forward. His hands grabbed Leila and Akame's shoulder. Leila and Akame had no reaction to the touch. Then the man whispered.

"If you beg for your lives now, maybe we'll reconsider it and maybe have a bit of fun toget-" The man abruptly stopped talking. Akame had plunged one of her daggers into the side of the man's head. She was unfazed by the warm blood that splashed on her blade of the dagger that's embedded was no longer visible. Blood slowly dripped on the wooden floor, making a small puddle of blood. Akame pulled her dagger out and the man dropped down to the floor making a loud thud. Leila looked down at the body in front of her and sighed.

"Well, at least he got a quick painless death." Leila shrugged her shoulders and smirked. She rested the back of the katana on her shoulder and put her other free hand on her hip.

"What happened to all your spirit earlier? Did you all get scared?"Leila taunted. The silence in the room broke as a wave of angry cries roared. One by one, the men began charging at Leila and Akame.

Leila walked towards the men who were rushing towards her. One from the front and one on each side. She jumped into the air and did a back flip and in a single slash, Leila decapicated them. The headless bodies fell and their heads falling beside them. Gracefully landing on both her feet, she turned towards Kidd and Killer and gave them a V sign.

Killer was impressed by the fact that these two women were just killing the attackers as if it was a child's play. Kid was grinning as he watched all the bloodshed happening. He thought it was strange that he just can't take his eyes off of Akame for some reason.

Akame didn't move an inch from her spot, but killed anyone that dared to go near her. The attackers were weak and were not much of a challenge. Akame had sensed that it was time to finish things off. A single word and a single reply was all it needed.

"Marines" Akame said, just so that everyone in the room could hear. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her. 'What?' everyone but Leila thought.

"Alright then, go for it Akame" Leila replied as she walked towards the table Kid and Killer were sitting at.

Kid and Killer were confused, what did she mean by go for it? They both looked at Akame who stood there while the attackers were charging at her. Then they all fell simultaneously with blood spewing everywhere. Kid and Killer were astonished. Then Akame threw her blood soaked daggers towards Leila and walked towards the table.

Leila snapped her fingers and the same black hole from before appeared behind her. The daggers went into the hole but it didn't come out of the other side. Quickly putting her katana into the hole, she snapped her fingers again closing the hole behind her and opening up another hole beside her. Grabbing her shopping bags, she tossed them into the hole and then grabbing a wallet out of it.

"We better go now, who knows what would happen if the marines finds us." Leila said as she pulled out some bills and put them on the table. Akame had already gotten her bear and was standing next the entrance. Leila walked towards Akame, leaving Kid and Killer behind.

"You two should go as well." Leila said,while turning her head around. " You wouldn't want the marines to capture you here now would you?" she asked.

"And I think we'll meet each other again very soon" Leila said and smirked. Akame bowed and left the bar immediately after that with Leila.

"I should of asked them to join our crew" Kid chuckled as he stood up and walked to he entrance.

"It's too late now Kid, besides, we got other problems to worry about right now." Killer stated and followed Kidd out of the bar.

"Yea, but how the fuck did that girl know that the marines were coming?" Kid recalled.

"Maybe she has a devil fruit powers like her sister" Killer suggested.

The two reached the harbor and made their way to their ship. A man with short light brown hair ran towards the two.

"Master Kid! Just in time! We have to leave now! There are three marine battleships coming towards the island! And it seems like each of them has a Vice Admiral on them too!" Informed the man.

"Kid... I think its best to escape while we can. Besides, we can't fight against three Vice Admirals, we don't stand a chance!" Killer affirmed.

"Tch, I guess you're right..." Kid agreed. "Did we restock on what we need already?" Kid asked the man with light brown hair.

"Yes!" the man replied.

They reached the ship and got on board. Everyone was waiting for Kid to give an order to set sail. 'The log pose hasn't set itself yet, but we have no choice to leave..' Kidd thought.

"We're setting sail!" Kid yelled and then everyone cheered. Suddenly the door that leads into the heart of the ship opens. everyone's attention were all at the door now. There stood two familiar figures that Kidd and Killer recognizes.

"Hahaha, who knew that this was your ship mister Kid!" Leila laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Akame quietly apologized.

Kid was dumbfounded, he didn't expect to see the two on his ship right after what happened at the bar. Killer looked perfectly fine, but Kid knew he was also surprised too.

"Why the hell are you on my ship!?" Kid questioned. "I thought you girls lived here!" he added.

"Ah. Actually we don't live here, we're uh, um.." Leila looked at Akame.

"Travellers" Akame said.

"Yes! Travellers! We're travellers! Yep!" Leila chirped. "We lost our ship, sooo... can we ride on yours to the next island?" she asked.

"If your worried about the your log pose, ours is already set, we'll lend it to you if you let us stay on your ship." Akame proposed.

Kid was originally going to not let them stay but after Akame had said that they already have a log pose set, he couldn't afford to reject that offer now since he need it.

"Fine, you can stay but on another condition too" Kid smirked.

"That condition is?.." Akame asked.

"Join my crew!"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been awhile! hahahaha. sorry for the short chapter! This ones so short compared to the previous two chapters LOL. So Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Deal and Escape**

Kid watched as Akame and Leila turned around. They both started whispering to each other and then they stopped and looked at each other. Akame hit Leila on the head and Leila let out a small two began whispering again. A sweat drop appeared behind Kid, _'Seems like the younger one is the older sister, while the older one is the younger sister'_. After a minute they both turned around to face Kid.

"No deal." Akame said.

"We don't want to join your crew!" Leila bluntly said. "But~ how about this?" she said.

"You guys are going after the One Piece right?" Leila asked. Kid nodded his head.

"Since you are, well then, you guys are definitely going to stop by at Sabaody Archipelago, which is where we want to go!" Leila stated and pointed her finger at Kid.

"We'll temporarily join your crew until we reach Sabaody Archipelago" Leila suggested.

"Of course, we won't slack off during our stay, we'll clean or cook if you want and keep you and your little crew safe." Leila stated.

"And if we stay, we would like to have a room that has a shower connected to it!" she added.

_'They don't need a bed?' _Kid thought.

"So, how about it? It's basically what you wanted, but only for a short while" She said while crossing her arms.

"If you don't hurry and decide, the Marines are going to catch up and then destroy your little crew. Then they'll bring you to Impel Down to be tortured for the rest of your life or be sentenced to death" Akame informed, while looking in the direction of the marine ships.

"Fine!" Kid agreed. "Now give me the log pose!" He demanded. _'What difference does it make? They're still going to be in my crew' _Thought Kid.

Smirking, Leila snapped her fingers and a hole opened. Holding out her hand, a log pose dropped out. Then she tossed it towards Kid.

"Well thats, that. Don't worry about the marines because Akame and I will take care of them" Leila confidently said.

Both Akame and Leila walked to the side of the ship where they could see the battleships. Akame raised her right arm and Leila raised the opposite. Their palms faced the direction of the ship.

"Freeze" Akame coolly said. The entire crew didn't see it at first, but then they noticed that the battleships stopped moving.

"Trick Room" Leila followed after. Right after the ship stopped moving, a flash of light appeared above each the battleships and then a grey transparent box surrounded them.

"You guys can relax now, they won't be able to follow us anymore." Akame said, which made the Kid's crew cheer with joy.

"Sooo, can someone show us to our rooms mister Kid?" Leila asked.

Kid gave an annoyed look, "That's captain to you" He corrected, " Killer, take them to that extra storage room that we have." he said, " You two will be cleaning the room yourself by the way" He said and walked into the ship to his room, leaving Akame and Leila with Killer.

**-On one of the battleships-**

"Well, well, they escaped." Someone said.

"Vice Admiral Dean!" A marine soldier called, " What do we do? The ship can't move and if we fire out, it'll only hit us back!"

"All we can do is wait until we are released, though, by the time we are released, they'll be long gone" Dean said. The marine soldier nodded and went off to do work.

_'They're definitely on that ship.' _Dean thought as he stared at the ship that was moving farther away. _'Time Edge Akame and The Enclosure Leila.'_


End file.
